Le Fil d'Or
by Nanika Neutron
Summary: L'amour pur fera naître Alice...


**Série:** Rozen Maiden.  
**AuteurE:** WolkeVonFee  
**Couple:** Pas bien compliqué, l'un des noms commence par "J", l'autre par "S"...  
**Genre:** Romaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaance! Et Humouuur (un peu, quand même).  
**Disclaimer:** Alors, j'ai les parents de Jun, l'histoire du Livre de Rozen, et cette fic... en ce qui concerne le reste, nada!!! part fabriquer un poupée en peluche de Jun 

La famille Sakurada était aujourd'hui compléte.

Et pourtant, pour le première fois, Nori avait le sentiment cuisant de l'envie que leur parents, à elle et Jun, disparraissent MAINTENANT! Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur prenaient à réapparître soudain? Surtout en ce jour de fête...

Okasan- Joyeux Anniversaire, Jun-kun!!

Otosan- Ouvre ton cadeau, Jun!

Jun se demanda un instant de qui c'était l'anniversaire, justement... Le sien, ou celui de toutes ces dernières années sans eux? Il ressentit alors l'envie de serrer Shinku dans ses bras, et de se cacher dans ses cheveux défaits...

Aussitôt, son visage prit la couleur d'une tomate trop mûre, et ses parents et Nori arrêtèrent leur discussion passionnée pour savoir quand il allait enfin ouvrir le cadeau, pour le regarder étonné... puis sa mère sourit.

Jun: _pas bon pour moi, ça..._

Okasa- Mon chéri... à qui donc pensais-tu?

Son fils rougit encore plus. Et le père commença à esquisser un sourire entendu, alors que Nori cherchait dans sa tête qui pouvait être la raison de l'émoi de son petit frère... elle ne chercha pas longtemp...

Nori- Shinku des' ne?

Avec un sourire mielleux.

Jun- Urusei, sorcière! regarde méchamment ses parents Et vous, arrêtez de rire!

Et il alla comme un malade se cacher dans sa chambre, espérant passer sa colère sur Suiseiseki... avant de se rappeller que toutes les poupées étaient chez Tomoe pour la journée...

Jun- Tient... faudrait que je l'appelle...

Otosa- Qui donc? La fille à qui tu rêvais?

Jun sursauta, et faillit en toucher le plafond! Derrière la porte, Nori et sa mère écoutaient, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Jun- Non BAKA Je parlait de Tomoe-chan...

Un grand sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de ses parents, et Jun compris son erreur.

Jun- Nous ne sommes pas intimes comme tu le penses, Papa... soupir _de toute façon... j'aime Shinku..._ soupir bis

Otosa- Alors pourquoi veux tu l'appeler?

Jun- machinalement Pour lui demander de garder Shinku, Hina et les autres... ouvre les yeux Euh...

Otosa- fronce les soucrcils Qui?

Jun-... NORI!!

Nori poussa précipitamment la porte, et tomba avec Okasa sur le tapis (même si y en a pas) de la chambre à son frère. Qui leva un sourcil, avant de baisser la tête en la secouant, dépité d'avoir une soeur aussi maladroite et si peu discrète...

Nori- Oui?

Jun- Pourrais-tu... euh...

Nori- Appeler Tomoe-chan à ta place pour lui demander de prendre soin des poupées pour une durée encore indéterminée?

Jun regarda sa grande soeur avec stupéfaction pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'une intense lueur de respect n'y brille, finissant de confondre leur parents dans un abîme d'incompréhension...

Jun- Oui, s'il te plait... et fait vite, il est bientôt 4 heures 30 et...

Il ne put finir: un bruit dans la pièce au Miroir se fit entendre.

??- Hina contente! Tomoe est gentille!

??- Tait toi un peu, Mini Hina! Je veux pas voir le Chibi!

??- Tu es méssante Suiseiseki!

Suiseiseki- Mais, Soseiseki! Il m'enerve!

??- Taisez vous, toutes... j'ai comme l'impression qu'il...

Otosa- Qui est là?

Silence.

Jun et Nori échangèrent un regard, avant que le garçon se pécipite au devant de son père, l'empêchant de passer.

Jun- Ce n'est rien, Papa. C'est... la télé que j'ai cassé! Elle se met sur des chaînes comme ça...

Ca aurait pu marcher... sans la gamine!

HinaIchigo- Zuuuun! Tadaiiiimaaaaaaa!

Et la poupée rose ouvrit la porte, libérant ses soeurs de la salle noire. On put alors voir une poupée en habit verte, et deux autres en habit bleu tenté de l'empêcher d'ouvrir, mais la gamine avait été aidée par une en robe jaune. La dernière, en robe rouge, regardait tout ce beau monde, le visage impassible. Elle releva les yeux, et regarda le père de Jun, avant de se concentrer sur celui-ci. Impercpectiblement, son regard s'adoucit.

??- Jun?

Jun- soupir Mes parents sont rentrés, Shinku...

Shinku-... Je vois... Porte moi hors d'ici, je te prie.

Soupirant, mais ne lâchant pas sa phrase sacro-sainte ("pourquoi moi?"), il alla s'accourpir devant elle, et la prit dans ses bras, poussant un léger soupir de satisfaction que seul Shinku perçut.

Otosa- Mais que se passe t-il ici? Qui est-ce?

Nori- La question serait plutôt "qu'est-ce?"... venez...

??- Je vais rejoindre Megumi.

Shinku- Bien, Suiginto... à plus tard.

La Chevelure d'Argent lui offrit un sourire qui mêlait dépit, amitié, et moquerie.

Suiginto- C'est la Grande Rencontre! rire sadique Bonne chanceee!!

Et son corps se fondit au Miroir. Laissant des parents ébétés, des poupées se demandant de quoi parlait leur soeur, une Shinku sur le point de se mettre en colère, et un Jun et une Nori blasés...

Okasa- Mais... qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Jun-... Nori?... Vous... allons en bas, s'il vous plait?

Les parents Sakurada avaient bien remarqué qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose pour changer leur fils... ils n'auraient jamais cru qu'il aurait changé à ce point! Lui qui ne pouvait souffrir sa soeur, ni l'école depuis le fameux incident de l'examen... en regardant les poupées, ils se doutèrent qu'elles étaient la raison de ce changement... mais ce qui les étonnaient, c'était la docilité de Jun fasse à cette Shinku...

Shinku- Va préparer du thé, Jun.

Jun- Ca va pas la tête? Pourquoi moi?... Aïe!

Jun ne lâcha pas la poupée, mais aurait pu: après tout, elle venait d'utiliser sa canne pour le frapper derrière la tête! Finalement... pour la docilité... on repassera! Mais la Shinku avait des méthodes plutôt payantes...

Shinku- Quel serviteur médiocre tu fait, Jun!...

Parents- SERVITEUR??!!

Jun soupira, et sortit de la salle, Shinku toujours au bras. Les autres suivirent le mouvement...

Alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, que HinaIchigo et Kirina s'amusaient entre elle, que Suiseiseki ruminait sa jalousie, que Soseiseki observait cette procession, que Nori riait doucement, et que les parents restaient dans le même état de perdition, Jun relança une discussion personnelle, et murmurée.

Jun- Tu es blessée quelque part?

Shinku- Non, pourquoi?

Ses yeux bleus dans ceux gris foncés de Jun brillèrent de curiosité.

Jun- rougis Tu... pourquoi as tu voulu que je te porte?

Ce fut au tour de Shinku de rougir doucement.

Shinku- _Je ne vais quand même pas lui dire que je voulais qu'il me serre contre lui?!!_ J'était fatiguée... HinaIchigo me pompe beaucoup d'energie...

Jun- sourcil levé C'est MON energie...

Shinku-... qu'elle prend en moi!

Jun- Mouais... pas convaincu

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans le salon, où Jun déposa Shinku sur le canapé, avant de se poser à ses côtés, HinaIchigo se coulant sur le genoux gauche, et Kirina sur le droit.

Jun- Levez vous, sales poupées bouffeuses de vie!

HinaIchigo- Mais Zuuun! Tu m'a manquééééé!

Et voila une gamine rose qui le câline comme la dernière des peluches... et la jaune qui s'y met aussi!

Les autres poupées et Nori riaient de ce spectacle, puis la Grande Soeur prépara le thé. Versant 8 tasse d'eau plus chaude qu'il ne l'aurait fallu dans la théière, elle ajouta les feuilles de thé, patienta exactement le temps qu'il fallait, et amena tasse, thé, et petis gâteaux.

Nori- Tenez. Je t'ai amené des IchigoDaikufu, Hina-chan.

Suiseiseki- Elle en a déjà eu chez Tomoe. Si elle y a droit, alors moi aussi!

Soseiseki- Suiseiseki... maîtrise toi, voyons...

Otosa- Allez vous finir par nous expliqer?

Okasa- J'aimerais comprendre...!

Jun-...

Nori- Oui, bien sûr...

Nori commença alors le récit, Jun se perdant aussitôt dans ses souvenirs... mais il les repoussa au loins, et écouta attentivement sa soeur...

Nori- Donc, Jun a accepté les conditions d'Horie, et...

Okasa- Qui est "Horie"?

Nori- C'est l'esprit artificiel de Shinku et...

Otosa- Un esprit articficiel,? Qu'est-ce?

Nori- Euh... C'est...

Jun- Laisse tomber, Nori. Je vais vous expliquer, parce que sinon...

Shinku-... Nous en aurons pour un temps trop long... et nous raterons Kun-kun.

Jun-... Exactement... sourire de dérision

Okasa- "Kun...kun"?

Jun aquiésça de la tête, et parla.

Jun- Shinku et les autres sont des poupées. Les Rozen Maiden.

Okasa- Les Poupées à la Rose...

Shinku- Les Poupées de Rose, pour être précise... vous parlez allemand?

Okasa- Légèrement. Vous n'êtes pourtant que légende.

Jun- Tu connais, Maman?

Etonné, Jun ne fit pas attention qu'il accordait une réalité à ses parents en appelant sa mère par son titre... Elle sourit de joie, et vit Shinku avoir un sourire fier...

Shinku- _Tu t'améliores de jour en jour, Jun... tu ES quelqu'un de bien..._

Okasa- Je connais la légende, oui... j'avais une idiote en primaire qui racontait qu'elle en avait une dans sa jeunesse... mais elle l'avait vendu... je ne l'avais jamais cru, mais...

Shinku- Comment s'appelait cette enfant?

Ses yeux brillaient de colère légitime, et Jun passa sa main derrière elle, dans le cas où il devrait la retenir ou la réconforter.

Okasa-... Himori Elisa, je crois...

Kirina-... Eli...sa...

Des larmes commencèrent à se former dans les yeux de la fan d'omelette... Shinku se leva gracieusement, et telle une reine, s'approcha de la jaune.

Shinku- Je suis désolée, Kirina. Peut-être n'avait elle pas le choix...

Kirina- Elle était riche, Shinku!... elle... ne... m'aimait... vraiment... pas...

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Shinku, qui serra sa prise. Leur Soeurs se joignirent alors, et formèrent un cocon. Jun laissa faire un moment, et n'entendant plus les pleurs, il offrit son réconfort.

Jun- Bah... 'faut pas trop lui en vouloir... après tout... tu as l'autre folle, maintenant...et... grimace Y a toujours Nori pour te faire tes omelettes...

Kirina éclata de rire, en même temps que Nori, les poupées secouaient la tête en cadence, et Shinku... Shinku Lui souriait. Jun sentit son coeur se serrer, et se relâcher plusieurs fois, avant de pouvoir reprendre le contôle de son corps. Il demanda alors à sa mère de finir l'histoire.

Okasa- Bien sûr. Alors j'ai voulu comprendre ce qu'était une Rozen Maiden. Je faisait de l'allemand à l'école, j'ai donc réussi à lire le Livre de Rozen... Il est maintenant détruit, et c'était l'unique exemplaire. Mais je m'en rappelle bien. Il racontait que Rozen avait voulu créer une poupée parfaite. Alice. Mais qu'à chacune de ses 7 poupées, une erreur restait incluse. Triste à faire pleurer les pierres, il se retira... mais l'amour qu'il avait mis dans ses oeuvres leur avait donné vie. Le jeu d'Alice commença alors. Celle qui réunirait toutes les Roza Misticae serait Alice. Pour cela, un combat serait engagé à chaque fois que les 7 seraient réveillées... je n'aurais jamais cru le voir un jour... je n'y croyait même pas...

La mère laissa échapper une larme, et le père alla la receuillir en souriant, ému. Jun coula un regard vers Shinku, qui regardait ses parents en souriant doucement. Il soupira. Lui ne pourrait jamais serrer dans ses bras Shinku juste par amour! Il y aurait toujours un prétexte...

Shinku-... Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas, Sakurada-san?

Okasa- C'est exact... Shinku-chan, ne?

Shinku fit oui, et la mère reprit son récit.

Okasa- Rozen comprit comment se terminerait ces combats... mais il aimait toutes ses poupées, sans exception... il décida alors de s'en remettre au destin, et ajouta à chacune de ses poupées un fil d'or pour les finir. Ce fil représentait tout l'amour qu'il ressentait...

Jun et Shinku échangèrent un regard, avant de se détourner vite fait bien fait, du rose s'étalant sur leurs joues... Tous deux se souvenaient soudain du fil doré venant du coeur de Jun qui avait servi à remettre le bras de Shinku à la place qui lui était dû...

Okasa-... Pour ses poupées. Mais aussi pour sa famille, ses amis, la vie... Il tira sa révérence, et attend l'heure où l'amour fera naître Alice... car seul l'amour peut rendre parfait un être incomplet...

Un long silence suivit. Puis la voix neutre de Shinku s'éleva.

Shinku- Quel amour?

Okasa- L'amour pur. Cela dépend des personnes. Pour certains, il s'agit de fraternité. Pour d'autre, l'amour liant deux êtres amoureux. Ou encore celui qui réunit l'humain à la nature... je ne sais pas, mais il vous faut aimer sincérement, et complétement pour devenir Alice...

La poupée blonde ne répondit pas, mais leva des yeux tourmentés. Jun fronça les sourcils.

Quant aux autres, elles piallaient de contentement.

Suiseiseki- Alors, je dois être Alice, puisque j'aime Soseiseki plus que tout au monde!

Soseiseki- Menteuse. Tu aimes autant Jun, et HinaIchigo.

HinaIchigo- C'est vrai? tu m'aimes, Suiseiseki?

Suiseiseki-... Mais non! je te déteste, petit crapaut!

HinaIhcigo- OUIIIN! Suiseiseki est méchante avec moi!

Kirina- Ben moi, j'aime (**je sais plus son nom, à son medium à elle, mais c'est son nom qui devrait être là!**) plus que touuuut! je suis Alice!!!

Suiseiseki- NAN! C'est moiiiiii!

Les parents et Nori observaient tout ce beau monde avec des airs d'impressario prêt pour une future pièce de théâtre... aussi, seul Jun vit Shinku selevait calmement, et rejoindre sa chambre. Après quelques secondes, il se décida à la suivre.

Shinku- Tu crois que je pourrais être Alice, Jun?

Jun fronça encore les soucils, alors qu'il fermait la porte, en entendant cette voix mélancolique.

Jun- Evidemment, que je le crois. Pourquoi?

Shinku leva sur lui des yeux brillant de lamers contenues.

Shinku- Aimer complétement... je... j'aime Père. Et j'aime mes Soeurs... j'aime quelqu'un d'autre aussi... mais l'amour...

Jun sentit son coeur se serrer.

Jun- Quelqu'un d'autre?

Shinku le regarda étrangement, et il se demanda si elle pouvait sentir sa jalousie, et sa peine...

Shinku- Oui... je ne veux que son bonheur... mais en même temps... je veux voir Père. Je serais prêt à tout pout ça! Je l'abandonerrais avec des regrets et des remords... mais je partirais... Dit moi... tu me pardonnerais, toi?

Jun- la gorge sèche... Je... je ne sais pas... baisse la tête, ne vois pas les larmes de Shinku Je... si j'était Lui, et que je te connaissait comme Jun Sakurada te connait... je serais probablement triste, perdu, et je détesterais encore plus Rozen... mais je sais que tu, que vous l'aimez... et je suppose que je pourrait te pardonner... parce qu'Il est ce que tu cherches depuis des siècles, et que tu ne me connais que depuis quelques mois... années, au plus... alors... je te laisserais partie, devenir Alice, et être celle que tu veux être... mais je garderais Shinku ici frappe son coeur, et ne verrait pas Alice, puisque Shinku est déjà parfaite pour moi...

Se redant brusquement compte de ce qu'il disait, il baissa la tête, espérant cacher ses pomettes rouges... et tomba alors sur un ciel d'été.

Au fur et à mesure de sa pseudo-déclaration, Shinku s'était senti de plus en plus tendre, chamboulée... et avait rejoint, presque sans s'en rendre compte, le garçon assis sur son lit. Elle était maintenant à genoux à la gauche du garçon, et le regardait droit dans les yeux, se demandant si elle pouvait croire que Jun Sakurada l'aimait un peu...

Chuchotant, elle lui demanda:

Shinku-... Jun...

Son souffle carressait le cou de Jun, et il serra les dents, retenant un gémissement.

Shinku- Est-ce... que... tu m'aimes un peu?

Jun rougit, et chercha dans les yeux de la poupée un signe, n'importe quoi qui le ferait reculer. Il ne trouva qu'attention, et étrangement, de l'espoir. Il murmura alors à son tour, la voix rauque, et le souffle court:

Jun-... Je... baisse les yeuxles relève Je ne t'aime pas un peu, Shinku.

Elle baissa les siens, retenant à qui mieux mieux les gouttes d'eau salées qui coulaient... mais Jun continua.

Jun-... Ce que je ressent à ton égard est plus fort que ce "un peu" que tu assignes. Je... je penses à toi comme quelque chose d'acquis. Pour moi, même si tu n'es pas là physiquement, tu existe quelque part... et alors je suis heureux. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir "endormi"... j'ai failli mourir de peur la dernière fois. Et puis, tu m'a dit préferer être éveillée... j'y veillerais, si tu veux bien... Je...

Il commençait à regretter ses mots alors que Shinku s'était figée, mais maintenant il devait finir:

Jun- Je... je suis amoureux de toi, Shinku, 5° Rozen Maiden, celle qui m'a dit un jour être mon "heureuse poupée"...

Il carra les épaules, et attendit le coup qui ne devrait pas tarder. Il savait sa déclaration stupide, et son amour pis que celui de Roméo et Juliette, puisque eux pouvaient s'aimer comme deux humains, à défauts de librement... et puis... sa Juliette à lui ne l'aimait pas, alors...

Shinku-... Vraiment?

Jun-... avale sa salive Oui.

Ce qui suivit le mit plus au dépourvu que vous et moi, je vous l'assure.

Shinku se jeta litérallement dans ses bras, riant comme elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Son rire clair s'éleva, et du salon d'en bas les conversations se turent pour écouter ce nouveau son. Mais alors que les poupées et les parents allaient pour monter, Soseiseki et Nori les en empêchèrent.

Nori- C'est leur secret.

La porteuse des Ciseaux sourit, et bu le fond de sa tasse, avant d'en demander un autre... tandis que les autres se creusaient les méninges...

En haut, Shinku avait maintenant les visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Jun, et leurs yeux se noyaient dans ceux de l'autre. Jun se pencha doucement sur le côté, et embrassa sa joue. Bien que faîte d'argile, la magie l'avait rendu pareille à la plus douce des peau. Shinku laissa les petillements d'étoiles éclairaient ses yeux à la pression.

Jun- Pourquoi?...

Shinku- Parce que je t'aime, petit serviteur... Tu es mon "quelqu'un"...

Jun ouvrit grand les yeux, n'en croyant pas son rêve, avant de les fermer à moitié avec tendresse, et de regarder son amour (qu'il pouvait appeler comme ça, maintenant)!

Jun- Tu me quittera alors...?

Shinku- Je suis désolée...

Jun lui releva le meton avec ses doigts long et gracieux.

Jun- Non. Ne t'excuse pas. Tu dois faire ce pourquoi tu sais exister. Je t'aiderais. Comme depuis que je t'ai rencontré. doux sourire Je me doit de t'obéir, ne?

Shinku- Oh, Jun... pose sa têre sur son épaule Tu es trop... trop Jun!

Jun rit aussi, faisant ouvrirent grand les yeux en bas, et haussa un sourcil:

Jun- C'est une insulte?

Shinku- Non, nigaut... un compliment!

Elle avait relevé la tête pour répondre, et ils étaient plus proches qu'ils ne l'auraient cru... mais aucun d'entre eux ne recula, appréciant le fait qu'ils soient si près l'un de l'autre... peu à peu, leur proximité s'accentua même, leur nez s'effleurèrent, et ils s'embrassèrent à la manière Inuit, avant de fermer ensemble les yeux, et de s'embrasser pour de bon sur les lèvres. Ce ne fut qu'un effleurement, un simple peau contre peau, lèvres contre lèvres, mais cela suffit à produire plus qu'un cataclysme.

Une lumière rose-rouge entoura Shinku, mais elle ne s'en aperçut pas.

La bague de Jun lui brûlait la peau au point de laisser un trace noire, mais il ne le ressentit pas...

Et pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, le corps de Shinku changeait. Elle grandissait, sa poitrine trouvant devenant celle d'une humaine, son corps suivant le "mouvement". Ses habits se déchirèrent, mais elle ne le sentit pas. Puis son corps devint totalement celui d'une adolescente, alors que les deux amoureux mêlaient leurs langues pour s'embrasser à même l'âme.

En bas, le même phénomène se produisait pour chacune des poupées... laissant des airs de poissons hors du bocal se perdre sur les visages des êtres humains de naissances...

Quand Shinku et Jun arrêtèrent leur baiser, ils ne se rendirent pas compte du changement desuite, occupé à se repaître du visage de l'autre... puis Jun passa la main dans les cheveux de Shinku, repoussant une mêche derrière l'oreille, et fronça les sourcils. Il la leva légèrement, et elle se serra contre son torse, soudain paniquée.

Shinku- Tu... tu ne veux plus de moi?

Jun- Ne dit pas de bêtises plus grosse que toi, Shinku... ouvre grand les yeux Oh Kami-sama! Regarde toi!

Shinku se leva, et s'observa. Elle ne trouva rien d'étrange, à part que sa robe était déchirée, et qu'elle n'avait plus d'articulations... pas d'articulations?

Shinku- ôO

Elle laissa ses yeux se posaient sur un Jun détourné, et rougissant.

Shinku- Jun... qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé?...

Jun- Je ne sais pas... mais... passe ça...

Il lui tendit un pull. Elle sourit.

Ils descendirent rapidement de la chambre, et entrèrent dans le salon. Là, un sacré silence les aceuillit. Et des poupées qui n'en étaient plus avaient des visages mi-euphorique, mi-perplexe...

Shinku- Alors... ça vous est arrivé aussi...

Soseiseki- Oui.

Shinku- Quelqu'un sait-il pour...

Suiginto- Non. Mais j'aimerais bien le savoir.

Notre Chevelure d'Argent se tenait sur le pas de la porte-fenêtre, portant un habit d'hôpital. Devant les haussements de sourcils, elle s'expliqua.

Suiginto- Megumi n'est toujours pas remise. Et moi j'aimerais comprendre.

Tous-...

Okasa- L'une d'entre vous a t-elle trouvé l'amour?

Sa voix douce attira l'attention sur elle, et elle posa son regard sur chacune et resta un instant plus long sur la dernière de la file. La 5° des Rozen Maiden. Shinku aux joues rouges d'embaras, et à la bouche cerise...

Okasa-... Oh...

Tous suivient son regard. Et tombèrent sur une ancienne poupée qui se cachait derrière un Jun aussi rouge qu'elle. Le temps de connecter les neurones, et de comprendre l'alignement des évênements (oui, HinaIchigo se prend vraiment pour KunKun), tous avaient les yeux commes des soucoupes, puis finalement, des sourires narquois apparurent.

Soseiseki-... Hn.

Suiseiseki- OO

HinaIchigo- Vous êtes amoureux?

Kirina- Amoureux? Amoureux?

Suiginto- Ceci explique cela... sourire en coin je ne pose aucun question, je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faisiez...

Shnku & Jun- SUIGINTO!!!

Suiginto- Oui, oui... je retourne voir Megumi, et changer cet habit...

Nori- Attend, je t'en passe un autre...

Suiginto la fixa avec méfiance, mais finit pas la suivre... Shinku et Jun oubliés un moment en profitèrent pour prendre la poudre d'escampette, et s'enfermer dans la chambre à Jun. S'adossant à la porte, Shinku assise entre ses jambres, Jun reprit sa respiration.

Jun- On l'a échappé belle.

Shinku eut un sourire désarmant.

Shinku- Pas tout à fait. On a juste gagné un sursit.

Jun- Grumph.

Shinku pouffa, puis "ordonna":

Shinku- Exclave. Embrasse moi.

Jun-... sourire en coin Voila bien le premier ordre que tu me donnes auquel je veuille bien obéir sans tarder.

Et ses lèvres se posèrent immédiatement sur celles de Shinku.

**END**.

Voila... Reviews? oeil chibi


End file.
